Way of the Wolf
by DPnarutowolf
Summary: Amity Park is wolf central,and when only the rich are protected, people are living in poverty. Danny Fenton is one of those few, and after the accident it's up to him to protect the town. SamxDanny
1. Chapter 1

I lay down on my bed and stared at the drawings and sketches on my wall. I smiled as I looked at a especially good one of Danny Phantom. A warm feeling spread throughout my body, suddenly my smile vanished replaced by a frown. I sat up quickly, Oh Crud! I thought, I know what this means... My musings are at it again... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Yep this is my third story, and I still haven't finished the first... Oh well, please do be to mad at me... Hey! You! Yes you... put down the blowtorch... Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

It was a warm summer night as a large black wolf trotted around a corner and onto a street. It scented the air then continued on, midnight black fur covered it's body except for the paws, neck, belly and the tip of it's tail. It searched the empty street with glowing green eyes. It put its head down and a growl erupted from it's throat. Behind a corner came three wolves, one, the leader, was a light tan, followed by a green and black one. "Get out of here Johnny," the green eyed wolf growled. The other three stared then the tan wolf hissed.

"Really... this is human territory, we can go wherever we want." It grunted, which scarcely sounded like laughter.

The green eyed wolf lifted it's tail in dominance, lifted it's head and let out a bloodcurdling howl. The tan wolf jumped on the black and the two locked jaws in combat, but the green eyed wolf was more experienced, it barked and dug it's teeth deep into the tan wolf's neck, it yelped and ran tail in between it's legs. The others followed. The green eyed wolf, smiled showing razor sharp teeth, it licked it's lips, tasting his opponents blood. His stomach growled, calling him to the hunt. He hesitated scanning the street once again, then with a bound headed towards the woods beyond...

Stomach full the black and white wolf, sprinted up the hill. It had been a good hunt, a large buck, the wolf smiled to itself then ran down the street and around the corner. He turned right into an alley way then froze and stared. A boy stared back coiling in fear, he was an African American. He wore a yellow shirt and a red beret. The wolf stared dumbfounded at the boy. _Do Something! _His brain screamed, he could pretend to be a dog, but it was unlikely this bot would believe him, not many dogs are as big as a horse. He felt the muscles in his back legs bunch like a spring then release as he jumped on top of the three story building beside him. In a blink of an eye he was gone.

"It was HUGE! Like the size of an elephant!" Tucker Foley explained as the two friends looked food that day. Danny looked at him skeptically. "Really! He jumped on the roof of the building in a single jump! Dude, of course it was scared of my clear muscles and physique..." Tucker bragged... Danny Fenton smiled and looked at his life long friend... ever since the accident the two had been really close almost like brothers, although he could be annoying... "And it was as black as night, I bet you would of wet your pants..."

"Yeah right, I bet you wet yours!" Danny yelled back He laughed then punched his friend in the shoulder.

"Oooh what did it look like! Did it have fangs? Or horns! Did it have horns?" Dani asked Tucker innocently. Danny looked at the last member of the "family". Dani, Danielle actually, had been through the same as Danny and Tucker, she had been orphaned by the wolf attacks and had come to live with the boys. She was also annoying at times but almost always fun to have around.

"Dani wolves don't have horns, " Danny said to the twelve year old, "wolves have huge teeth and big claws! Besides i bet the black and white wolf was just looking for food..." Danny stopped and mentally slapped himself for the last part.

"How'd you know it was white? I only said it was black.." Tucker asked.

"I...uh... saw it walking around the house that night! I-it looked like it came from where you were..." Tucker shrugged, and kept walking, Dani looked at him questioningly, Danny just shrugged and followed Tucker.

The three checked their traps and then continued on. Life was hard on this side of town, ever since wolves had over run Amity Park. Well they weren't really _wolves _per say. The were from a different dimension, from a portal Danny's parents had built... Danny shook off the memory, He didn't want to relive that day. The mayor, Vlad Masters, had invented security systems to defend against these wolves, but sold them at a high price. Now only the rich were protected leaving everyone else to survive on their own. Danny checked another snare and found a rabbit, he licked his lips the shook his head, control yourself he warned, then went to show the other two.

"Awesome, we eat tonight!" Tucker yelled, Dani rolled her eyes. The trotted silently back home.

The three were living at the fentonworks where by some miracle, still had a wolf sheild protecting it. The sheild usually was just turned on at night but today they were being careful, a wolf pack had been spotted near here.

"Gosh Danny slow down, you not even chewing..." Dani said to Danny as he wolfed down the rabbit. (Literally) he stared at her then started to chew, it was slow and annoying but he did it to not give himself away. After a while he said.

"We'd better get to sleep, we do have to go to school tomorrow... Dani did you do your homework?" Although it had been six months since Dani joined the two boys, it was still weird to be the parent.

"Yeah, yeah." she said then headed up stairs.

"Hey buddy are you okay?" Tucker asked his friend, "I didn't want to scare Dani but you've been acting weird lately..."

"Yeah I'm fine, just... tired." Danny yawned as if to prove his point. "Why don't you go to bed I'll make sure the sheild is on and ready. Tucker nodded and headed upstairs after Dani. Danny stared after them for awhile then went outside. He looked up at the strange eyesore they had at the top of the building.

He crouched and with and easy leap jumped two stories to the top. He noticed and 'on' button and pressed it, then lept down off the building as the sheild buzzed and came to life surrounding the building in an eerie green light. Danny headed towards the door then stopped and turned around. He stepped next to the sheild and touched it. His hand slid through as if it was air. He took a step forward and soon regretted it, He screamed as a burning sensation shot up his arm and around his left shoulder. Danny fell back, stunned.

He quickly got up ran inside and then up to his room. He tore off his shirt in the bathroom and looked as a six inch scar that decorated his left shoulder glowed green then dulled back to it's normal red. Danny winced as he put his shirt over the tender scar. One year today and the scar the wolf made still hadn't fully healed...

**Hope you liked the chapter! I'll explain the "accident" in the next chapter! And maybe a little of Danny's history. Stay tuned!**


	2. A day in the life of a wolf kid

**Look I'm not even going to try to explain why this took so long. It's been like a year? Oh well here's an especially long chapter for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. **

**Chapter 2 : A day in the life of a wolf kid**

"Are you sure it will work?"

_What's that voice? Is that… my mother? _Danny thought tiredly.

"Of course it will! I made it!" The loud voice could only be his father. Danny's eyes snapped open. He saw his room. He jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror. He saw himself a year younger. He pulled his left sleeve up. The scar wasn't there. _I'm normal?! _He blinked at his reflection in the mirror, then rushed downstairs into the basement.

"Mom? Dad?" He peered into the basement, a large octagonal room stood quietly near the corner. _The portal._

"Danny! Your just in time to see my greatest invention at work!" His father, Jack, shouted. His mother, Maddie, looked equally excited.

"You really think you can create a portal to another dimension? " said Jazz, Danny's sister. " I'm going upstairs to read my physiology books." She headed upstairs.

"Ready Jack?"

"Ready Maddie!" He plugged in a cord. Nothing happens. "Awww." his mother patted him on the shoulder. They too headed upstairs. Danny was curious he looked deep into the 'portal'. It was too dark to see, he would have to step inside. He looked around seeing a white and black jumpsuit he slipped it on. And stepped inside.

It was dark, too dark to see the floor. Danny reached out to his left trying to find something to guide his way. He heard a faint 'click'.

Pain ripped through Danny's body. His skin felt like it was burning, his felt like it was going to explode. He felt his jaw extend and his teeth sharpen. His nails grew into claws.

His skin itched as fur covered his body. He stumbled out of the portal, he was no longer human. Desperate he looked into a mirror hanging on the wall next to him. A black and white wolf stared back. His eyes glowed green. Then he passed out.

"_Hmmmm." _Danny's head pounded. He flinched at the unknown noise. _" What is this world?" _Danny didn't hear the voice it seemed to be inside his head. _" This will make a great place for my domain." _Danny felt the person's eyes on him. _" Of course first I must get rid of these vile creatures."_

"Get away from my son!" Danny heard his father's voice. He gathered all of his strength to lift his head. He saw a massive silver wolf in front of him. It was covered in scars, probably from other Fenrirs. A large scar covered his right eye.

It growled menacingly. _So these things really are real. _Danny thought vaguely.His father held a gun at the wolf. "Get. Away. From my. Son." He said each word with malice. Even if Jack was a total dork at times, when it came down to his family, no one could stop him. Maddie appeared next to him.

"Danny! Hold on let us take care of this then will come and get you!" Danny smiled weakly.

"_Stupid creatures, you dare take me? The ruler of the Fenrir realm?!" _The wolf bared his teeth. _"I guess I must teach you some manners." _The wolf raised his head and howled loudly. Danny covered his ears, his parents the same. After the wolf ended, there was a strange barking from the direction of the portal. Before Danny could prepare himself, he was trampled by thousands of wolves, of all colors. They rushed past him and attacked his parents.

He watched as his parent's were torn limb from limb. He felt tears burn his cheeks, and he heard their terrified screams. But more than anything he felt the overwhelming rage burning his insides.

"_and who would this be?" _The silver wolf stood over Danny. He looked up at him, he felt two rings begin at his waist and slowly make their way up to his head. When they disappeared he knew he was a wolf. _"My, my a half breed." _Danny jerked his head up and bit the silver wolf's leg. Hard. He felt his teeth sink deep into flesh. The wolf screeched loudly. With a quick snap of the jaw, Danny broke the wolf's bone.

"_You filthy mix breed! I'll kill you for your ignorance!" _He raked his razor sharp claw across Danny's left shoulder. _"or maybe I'll let you live, knowing you don't belong in either world…" _

Danny woke with a start, covered in sweat. He breathed heavily. His scar throbbed. He looked out the window the sun was just peeking over the horizon. _Well time to get up… _Danny stumbled into the bathroom. He took off his shirt and stared at his long scar. He sighed then headed into the basement. He looked at the portal he had locked off. He had been too late to stop most of the Fenrir from coming into this world, but at least he could stop the rest.

Fenrir is the name of the giant extra-dimensional wolves who came from the portal.

Danny hopped onto his favorite pull-up bar. He did hundred pull-ups with only his right hand and then another hundred with his left. In his wolf form, he had super strength, speed, stamina, flexibility, agility, reflexes, senses, and just about everything else. It partially carries over to his human form, but he still wouldn't be able to fend off just one wolf. To keep his secret he had to be able to protect his new family in his human form. Hence the daily exercises. He started almost a year ago and since he had started he had really become stronger and faster. And no matter how much he exercised he didn't really change which was also convenient for him keeping his secret. He flipped off the bar, and landed in a crouch.

A cardboard Fenrir popped up in front of him, he unsheathed his claws and took a quick swipe. The cardboard was sliced in two. Others wolves popped up, all were soon sliced to shreds. Breathing heavily he trotted outside for his morning run. The sun hadn't yet risen past the buildings, so he still had a lot of time. He started off slow, at a run a human would be able to keep up with. Then, as soon as he made sure no one was looking, he ran faster. An easy pace for him even though only a person on a bike would be able to keep up.

He ran into the forest that surrounded the city. He wasn't really worried about the packs that prowled these forests. They knew his scent and knew far too well to stay away. He froze and lifted his head to the air. A deer. His stomach growled. With all the pros of being half wolf also comes the cons. He has an very high metabolism. The three didn't get much food to begin with, so Danny had to hunt a lot to keep himself healthy.

He crept quietly through the brush. _There. _Directly upwind was a large doe. Danny licked his lips. To rings swept around him. In a blink of an eye he was a black and white wolf. He crouched preparing to pounce. But suddenly a fawn wobbled up to his mother. _Mother. _He couldn't do it. He changed back, then made a small noise. The startled deer galloped off. Danny stood silently, no breakfast today. He walked slowly out of the forest and into down town Amityville. People bustled in the bubble of the shield.

Mayor Vlad had also invested in public shields, for shops and parks. This kept the rich comfortable, but didn't do much for the other residents of the city. Danny was doing his best but he was only one person…well wolf.

He stepped into the shield flinching slightly at the pain of his scar. He walked past busy vendors. Looking for one needing help. He saw an old man struggling under a couple boxes. He strolled over. The man tripped. Faster than the eye could track, Danny held out a hand and caught the man. With his other he caught the boxes.

"Thanks young man, you really saved me there."

"No problem." He smiled "Do you need anymore help? I was looking for a job."

"In fact I was looking for some help in the mornings. It's the least I could do."

"That's perfect." The man motioned for Danny to follow him into his shop. He followed. Beautiful pottery decorated the walls. Danny felt oddly out of place.

"I'll pay you ten dollars an hour, and if you could come every morning that would be great." Danny nodded .

"That's fine. I'll start today if you'd like sir."

"So polite. Yes I would. There are some boxes out back. There filled with valuable china. If you could bring that to my other shop a couple blocks down that would be great. If you finish that you can be done for today." he jotted down the directions on a piece of paper. "The china is heavy and easily broken, so please be careful." Danny took the paper from the man.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." He headed outside, then behind the shop. He grabbed a box, debating on bringing two and risk dropping one or bringing one to be careful. He decided on two, he needed to get back so he could meet Tucker and Dani at school. He strolled down the street enjoying the sights. The boxes didn't even faze him. He moved both to one hand. He looked at the paper in his hand. He didn't notice the black haired girl in front of him.

"Oof" the girl landed hard on her back. Danny jumped forward catching the two boxes about to land on her. He put them carefully on the ground, then offered a hand to the girl.

"Watch where your going." she said as she took his hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Well besides a splitting headache and a sore back. Yes."

"Sorry about that, my mind was somewhere else. My name's Danny." he offered his hand. She shook it.

" My names Sam. Sam Manson." Danny looked surprised. The Manson's were one of the richest families in Amityville. "What's with the surprised look?"

"Well, you don't really look… rich." She wore a black and green skirt, purple tights, combat boots, and a black and purple shirt.

"You don't look like it either." Danny looked at his clothes. His simple white and red shirt and ripped jeans, looked worn down at best.

"Huh. I guess your right." Sam laughed and Danny found himself laughing too.

"Well, Danny I'd love to chat but I have to run some errands before going to school. Later." she waved and walked past. Danny smiled after her then picked up the boxes and headed to the mans shop. He finished faster than he'd expected, so he headed back to the man.

"Hm? Done already?" The man greeted casually. "Well that was definitely fast. Here you are, as promised." he handed Danny thirty dollars. Danny looked surprised.

"I only worked for two hours what is the extra ten for?"

"You worked hard, you did it quickly. What other reason do you need?" Danny thanked the man then left. He still had an hour before school, and knowing Tucker and Dani, they still wouldn't be up until five minutes before school. He headed to his favorite grocery store. While buying the usual (colorful cereal for Dani, chicken for Tucker, chips for him, fruit, bread, soup, and so on.) he found himself thinking of Sam. He could remember how her violet eyes had sparkled when he had spoken to her. He shook his head. _Get it together…_ he thought _how would it ever work. She's rich, he's poor, she's human, he's…_ never mind. He checked out then hurried home.

**Tucker Foley**

"Where's Danny" Tucker asked Dani that morning. She shrugged as she read her favorite comic.

"He left early this morning haven't seen him since." Tucker looked surprised.

"And your not worried?!"

"Course not, he always leaves early."

"he does?! What does he do that early?!"

"I don't know" (Danny walks in.)

"Hey guys, your up early." he put the bag on the table.

"Danny… how did you get the money for that food?"

"Hm? Oh yeah I got a job today."

"What are you doing up so early anyways?"

"Uh… Well I exercise." Tucker fell onto the ground laughing.

"You? Exercise? Hahahaha! You're tinier than I am!" Tucker started laughing harder. Danny growled.

"No seriously" Tucker laughed harder. "What else would I be doing?"

"Anything but that!" Dani had started laughing too. Something inside him growled angrily. _Don't lose it._ Too Late.

"Fine I'll show you. I'll lift anything you want." Tucker snorted.

"Are you serious? Okay how about the fridge?" Danny stalked off into the kitchen. Tucker and Dani followed laughing harder. Tucker saw Danny put his hands on the edges of the 300+ lb. fridge. He felt like he was going to die laughing. Somewhere in Danny's mind he knew he shouldn't be doing this, but the other part of his mind screamed to prove Tucker wrong. He tightened his grip on the fridge, then lifted. The fridge groaned in resistance. The fridge lifted easily until it was over his head. ( Frankly he could have lifted a _car _if he wanted too. ) The looks on his friends faces snapped him out of his trance.

"I… Uh… can explain this.

…

…

…

He carefully put down the fridge. Waiting for a reaction. Nothing. Tuckers jaw was on the ground and Dani's eyes were as big as saucers. He scratched the back of his head.

"Um… I got your favorites at the store." a couple nods. "We should uh… get to school soon." They followed him as he got his backpack like they were expecting him to do something else amazing. When he didn't they got their own backpacks and followed him outside.

"That was so cool!" Dani screamed like an hour after the fact. "Are you like super man!?"

"Um. No." Tucker looked at him suspiciously, Danny didn't notice. _There is no way any kid Danny's size could have lifted a 400 lb. fridge. Is Danny even human? _As soon as he thought this he felt bad. Danny has been his best friend since kindergarten. He had helped him through the worst of times. When his parents were killed and his house destroyed Danny opened up his house even after his parents had died. But after everything, he still felt some unease. Danny was always gone in the early morning and at night. He heard things and smelled things he couldn't and he never seemed tired. He shook off the idea as they approached the school.

**Danny Fenton**

School was never a fun thing, besides a handful of students who were like Danny, most of the students were the rich. Between the weird looks, homework, and bullying Danny managed to get a B-average. His parent's would have wanted him to keep his grades up.

"Hey Fen-turd!" Here comes Dash for Danny's daily pounding. For Danny it wasn't a big deal. Dash hit like a girl and any bruises he _did_ give Danny healed quickly thanks to his wolf healing rate.

"Dash,"

"Ready for your beating dweeb." Danny was about to give a 'yes' when Dani's class got out.

"Danny is so strong, he could kick your…"

"Dani! Your making things worse!" Dash's face turned bright red in anger. A vein on his forehead pulsed.

Dani turned to Danny. "But you are _way _stronger then this loser! Remember this morning you lifted that… mmf!!" Danny slapped his hand over Dani's mouth.

"Don't push it" He whispered in her ear.

"Your friend just sent you to the hospital Fenton!" _What? _Danny saw the punch coming from a mile away. He simply bent his head to the right. The punch sailed to the left, Danny grabbed his arm and pulled forward. Dash slammed into the lockers. The rest of the football team rushed onto Danny. Using some wolf speed he disappeared under them and reappeared by the lockers. The jocks toppled over each other landing in a heap on the floor. Danny couldn't help chuckling.

"FENTON!!" Danny prepared for another attack.

"Oh stop it Dash!" _That voice! _Danny looked up at the same girl from the shop. "Your such a hard headed idiot! Do you really have to punch others to feel better about yourself?" Danny had never heard anyone (Besides Dani ) speak to Dash that way before. He snickered.

To everyone's surprise Dash turned on Sam, Danny jumped forward and tripped Dash just as he was about to slap her.

"Whoops" Everyone in the school started laughing. Mr. Lancer (Danny's teacher) found now a good time to intercede.

"Great Moby Dick! What's going on here?!" Dash in a last attempt to get at Danny spoke up quickly.

"I was just trying to go to class, but the Fen- I mean Daniel, started looking for a fight. I didn't want to create a scene so I didn't fight him, but he jumped me." Danny could almost see the jocks nose growing. "Then his friends overpowered me." He pointed to Sam, Dani, and Tucker.

"You four detention, NOW!"

"But we didn't…"

"NOW!!" The four dragged themselves into the office glaring at Dash.

**Sorry this chapter was so boring. I needed to give a lot of info and their wasn't an interesting way to do that. Review. I'll get the next chapter up A.S.A.P.**


End file.
